The Fear of Power
by Fissureflygon77
Summary: Riolu is a pokemon who was born in the human/pokemon world only to soon be attacked, attempted to be captured, and abandoned. As he travels to the pokemon (mystery dungeon) world he will begin to learn more and more about his pursuers and why he is so special. disclaimer: I don't own pokemon (creative right)
1. Riolu's Trauma

The aura pokémon stared petrified as he looked into the eyes of a Kanghaskhan he had just met. He took the awkward silence as the pokémon being afraid of him, like all the others were. No one understood him, and he didn't understand why. They had all come and gone. He was alone. Would this be the end?

"D-d-don't hurt m-me please!" the scared Riolu stammered, "I don't want to die." He spoke these last words as he stared at the wounds on his legs, arms, and chest. They had all come too soon. He bowed his head in shame and fear.

"I don't want to hurt you." She replied.

"L-LIES!" Riolu yelled, "THEY TRIED TO HARM ME, I'M NOT STUPID! AND IF THEY DIDN'T DO THAT, THEY WANTED TO CAPTURE ME AND USE ME FOR THEIR OWN SELFISH PURPOSES BECAUSE ALL I WAS To THEM WAS A TOOL OF WAR, OR A MINDLESS KILLNG MACHINE, OR THEIR OWN PERSONAL SOLDIER! BUT ABOVE ALL THEY ABANDONED ME!" At this he took a breath and collapsed to his knees, fighting to keep consciousness.

The Kanghaskhan pause for a moment, and then asked kindly, "Who is they?"

Riolu now praying for his life, replied in one word, "Everyone." Then his condition was too bleak to remain awake. He fell to his side, and shut his eyes.

_Three Days later_

Riolu woke up in a strange place. He was lying on a bed made out of large grass fibers (Several feet long) with various crushed berries all around him. Berry juices and seeds he had not seen before also littered his area. He was in a large, teepee-like structure.

"Thank Arceus you're ok!" exclaimed a voice behind him. He turned to see a certain Kanghaskhan watching him.

"Why didn't you leave me to die?" Riolu asked.

"Because I don't want you, or any other good pokémon to be harmed" said Kanghaskhan proudly.

"Congratulations"

"What?" asked Kanghaskhan, startled.

"I said congratulations." Replied Riolu.

"Why are you congratulating me?"

"Because you were the first one to successfully capture me." Riolu said.

Kanghaskhan ignored the wise-guy remark and continued what she was saying, "I don't want to hurt, capture, bully, harass, or do anything else bad to another pokémon."

"Likely story." Riolu replied sarcastically, "Everyone I have ever met in my three months of life-"

"YOU ARE ONLY THREE MONTHS OLD AND PEOPLE HAVE HARMED THIS BADLY!?" Yelled Kanghaskhan in disbelief. There was no chance a Riolu that was three months old could have sustained that torture that his wounds indicated and lived.

"Hello? Are you even listening?" Riolu's comment brought her back to reality.

"What did I miss?" She asked.

Riolu frowned, but decided to tell her anyways, "I told you yes, I am three months old."

"How…there is no way that anyone your age could have taken the awful beatings you did and survive! No recorded case ever states that a pokémon your age ever took such a bad beating. I guess they are really scared of you."

The last comment was enough to spark Riolu's attention.

"What do you mean they are scared of me?" He asked.

"You don't know? Your kind are new and different pokémon with odd new abilities that no one has ever seen before! You are so different they are scared of you. The people around here are all afraid of the unknown, except explorers."

"What are you talking about 'new' Riolu and Lucario have been around for centuries."

Kanghaskhan was shocked at Riolu's remark. No one of their species had ever been seen until two weeks ago.

"Riolu can you tell me your story" Asked Kanghaskhan.

At first he was caught off guard but then he thought _well, she hasn't attempted to harm me yet, in fact she healed me. I guess I can trust her._

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything".

"Ok then, let's begin." Stated Riolu.


	2. The Beginning of the backstory

_It was three months ago. I hatched out of a blue and black mixed color egg. It was a wonderful day. We lived on Iron Island of the coast of a port town, I don't quite remember its name. It was a beautiful island, although it was one giant mountain with a series of underground caves. We lived alone. We occasionally would see steel, rock, and ground types roaming around but not very often. It was warm, and not too dark because of the human miners that searched the mines ever so often. We never came in contact with one until one day. My mother blamed herself for what happened, but she shouldn't have it wasn't her fault. It was the day that I would begin my training to become a strong pokémon. I was really excited. My mom had her favorite spot so I decided to go to hers, and maybe I would find my own one day. But not today._

"_Time to begin" said Lucario._

"_You are joking right mommy?" I asked._

"_No why?" she replied_

"_We aren't at your favorite training spot. You promised me you would take me there once you began to teach me how to become strong. I want to see it so I can know what to make mine like!" I exclaimed. _

_Lucario then laughed. "We are going to get there Riolu I promise. It is just that we have one thing we have to begin before we start our training"_

"_Okay what's that?" Riolu asked curiously_

"_We run."_

_This caused Riolu to be a bit concerned "Why do we need to do that?" he asked._

"_Because it is extremely important. Some of your moves require more speed to be stronger. Also, it enables you to be more ready when you need to dodge an attack or outrun an enemy. Also, some real life (meaning not in battle) things could occur that will make you need to run. _

"_Wow! I had no idea that something as simple as running could be so important and give you an edge in battle! If simple things do that I wonder what more complex things will help with, it probably does wonders to battling skills!" Riolu exclaimed. "Mom, can we go run I want to get started right away!"  
><em> 

"_Ok Riolu I just need you to try your hardest to keep up." Replied Lucario._

"_Alright!" yelled Riolu._

_So we set off. Mom was purposely running slower so I could keep up, but I was running really fast for a 3 week old pokémon. We ran through various tunnels, with our hands outstretched behind us to reduce the friction in the air making us more aerodynamic. Soon after about a quarter of a mile, we arrived. There was a large pit below us with a ladder carved into the side of the pit. We climbed down and I smelled something weird, something I had never smelt before. Once I got down, I saw why it was the best spot, and it would be tough to rival. It was a large underground spring; the water coming in from a large waterfall I supposed that led from the ocean, which is probably the weird thing I smelled. I was about to say something about it being marvelous until we heard a voice from behind,_

"_FOUND YOU!"_

_We turned to see a human with three menacing looking pokémon who looked pretty intimidating._

"_Oh wonderful!" he stated. "Lucario you're mine, and that Riolu? He is useless to me so I guess I can sell him to a private collector or hunter." He muttered these word and then began to laugh._

"_Rhyperior, Tyranitar, and Blaziken, GET THEM!"_

"_See, running is important." Mom said as she grabbed my hand and we ran for the exit at the other side. I ran as fast as I can. Once we reached the ladder on the opposite side I could hear the footsteps behind us. I bounded up the ladder and sprinted after Lucario. We made a right then a left and a right again. I was running fast, but the Blaziken caught up. It grabbed me and started to turn to run back as Lucario yelled to put me down. But I was not going to let a Blaziken get in the way. That's when something inside me changed. I suddenly had a large urge to survive and escape. This lust quickly grew until there was no stopping it. My eyes began to glow blue and I unleashed an attack hitting the Blaziken in the face. We kept running until we found a small cave that no one could find us in. _

"_I can't believe you used a strong attack just like that! How did you do it?" asked Lucario._

"_I dunno it just kinda happened" said Riolu_

"_Maybe it was your aura that powered it up" she said, "You know, aura is the living force every living thing has. In our species it is a little stronger which enables us to use some aura based attacks and communicate through aura. But, if any living thing goes through an experience where they just genuinely want to survive and have nothing on their minds their aura grows stronger. I think you have really strong aura Riolu. You just need to unlock it."_

_For the next two months these words never left my mind. I thought about it all the time. But little did I know that it would cause my own to turn against me._


	3. Riolu's Loss

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading ****The Fear of Power****. Sorry that the last chapter included nothing but Riolu's very beginning but the next two chapters will show why Riolu is so traumatized and will go in to much detail about his devastating past weeks. Please review! Until next time-Fissureflygon77**

_Two weeks ago, we were in even more trouble. A man with construction workers on the island and attempted to kill us because I bumped into and dented his machinery. He sent out a Gengar and Ghastly after us._

'_Is this what life is like' I wondered in my head. But, then I got up my courage and decided I will do whatever it takes to survive in this harsh world. I will not back down from a worthy adversary. Not after two months straight of training._

_I turned and decided what I was going to do. I was going to fight. And put my sharply polished attacks to work._

'_Hey Ghastly! I'm not scared of you! I yelled. As the ghastly appeared I ran up and got ready to unleash a pound attack._

'_RIOLU NO!' yelled my mother. But, I was not going to let any pokémon, ghost, fire, or any other. As I unleashed the pound attack the Ghastly stood there and let my body go right through him and hit the ground. NOW I WAS MAD. But, then the Gengar appeared and attacked my mother as she tried to come to my aide. _

'_MOM!' I yelled out as the Gengar knocked her behind me and continued the fight down the tunnel. The Ghastly then readied a small shadow ball and unleashed it. I then used force palm and caused it to collide with and shatter the shadow ball. Then, Ghastly disappeared._

'_Where are you?!" I yelled, "Come out and fight like a noble and honored pokémon unlike the coward you are!" But, he wouldn't listen. Suddenly he unleashed a mean look attack. 'Oh no' I thought 'now I can't escape if I need to. That's when his shadow ball collided with my shoulder sending me a few yards to the side wincing in pain. 'That's it I thought. I am NOT going to get captured after all this hard work! I evaded capture once I can do it again. Now, let's see if my aura is strong enough to see other pokémon. I concentrated all my will, all my want to be free until a faint picture of aura appeared in my head giving me a chance to see Ghastly. _

"_Take this!" I yelled as I unleashed the same attack I used to distract that Blaziken hitting Ghastly hard surprising Ghastly as I could now see him, and even more surprised that I could take him out._

"_I DID IT!" I yelled as I jumped up and down. The thrill of victory is great. But now, I had to go find Mom. Leaving the Ghastly on the ground I ran through the tunnel she went through with Gengar until I reached a large open clearing. The Gengar was gone but there was a man with pale skin, blue eyes, blue spiky hair, a fancy blue jacket, black pants, a gold necklace, and a blue fedora covering half of his face. He was staring at my mother who was injured on the ground in front of a tunnel I had never seen before. It almost looked like it was an empty gap of space._

"_Mom!" I exclaimed as I ran to her side, "Let's defeat this man together and get you back to safety!"_

"_No" she replied as the man kept quiet. He couldn't understand us but he was silent nonetheless. _

"_What do you mean no?" I asked._

"_Riolu this kind man has given me an offer I can't refuse."_

"_What do you mean? He is a human like the others who tried to capture us."_

"_Riolu this man is good, and although this will be hard to understand, I want this man to capture me. We are going to be partners and go on adventures and train together. Sorry Riolu, but I am going to be happy like this. Now you are going to go off on your own. This tunnel behind you is an entrance to a different world. One without humans to harm you. I'm sorry, but it is for the best."_

_Tear started to roll down my face._

"_You are abandoning me! I am your only child!" I said._

"_Don't think of it as abandoning, think of it as I am letting you go live your own life."_

"_But I'm not ready!"_

"_Just go!" exclaimed my mom. Heartbroken I stared as she nodded to the man. He took a strange ball out of his pocket and threw it at my mom. She dematerialized into a weird red substance and then disappeared into the ball. The man then went and picked it up. Although he still showed little emotion he was definitely pleased._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shrieked as he captured my mother. My aura started to get powerful again as more men, and a certain Gengar, entered the rocky outcropping. The man stared at me a little shocked and I unleashed my most powerful attack, even more powerful than when I used it on Ghastly or Blaziken and fired it, eyes glowing, at the man who captured my mother. He dove to the side once he saw me attack, but still got blown away as he was fairly close to the blast's collision with the ground._

"_No way." A man stated. "I thought only Lucario could do that. LET'S GET HIM!" _

_The man who captured my mother then turned to me and said, "Go where your mother told you to young one, she told me through aura, don't be surprised. Hurry! Before they catch you!" Although I was wanting to fight I obeyed my wretched mother last wish as a standing family and ran through the tunnel. As time and space began to shift to a different world, so did our relationship. _

**And that's a rap! So Riolu now has to enter a strange new world without the guidance of his mother who decided to abandon him and go with a man who seemed strangely familiar, tell me in your reviews if you think you know who it is. Fissureflygon77 out.**


End file.
